cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Christopher Wolfhart
|birth_place=Grand Rapids, Michigan, Unites States |resides= New York City, New York, United States |names='Abel Ostler' Jonny DuBois ABEL Reginald J. Cuftberth |height=6 ft 1 in (1.85 m) |weight=250 lb (113 kg) |billed= Hope, Michigan New York City, New York |trainer=Griffin Mercer D.C. Silva Momoko Shimizu Outer Heaven Wrestling Academy |debut= July 14th, 2014 |retired= }} Christopher O. Wesson (born September 16, 1995), better known by his ring name Abel Ostler, is an American ring announcer & professional wrestler. Ostler is currently a freelancer. Early life Wesson was born in Grand Rapids, Michigan. He has two younger siblings; a brother and sister named Jay and Valerie, respectively. Professional wrestling career Early Career xxx The Movement (2015, 2017-present) New York Wrestling Syndicate (2016-present) ATTACK: GOD BLESS THE RING (2017-present) Freedom Pro (2018-present) Personal life Wesson is currently engaged to internet media personality Raven Wolfram, whom he's been in a relationship with since 2015. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** xxx (Powerbomb lift into cutter) ** xxx (Jumping cutter) - 2017-present ** ABSOLUTE FUCKING UNIT (Reverse-spin scoop powerslam) - Used rarely ** SIT THE FUCK DOWN, MARK (High-angle uranage) - 2018 * Signature moves ** Multiple punch varations *** HENSHIN (Spinning Backfist) *** Star Platinum (Discus) *** Flapjack *** Heart *** Superman > Batman (Superman) ** Flash Kick (Superkick) - 2014-present; parodied from Alex Stryder ** It's Not Delivery (Tombstone Piledriver) ** I'm Legally Required To Use This (Wrist-lock transitioned into a short-arm lariat) ** Brain Damage (Brainbuster) ** Gutwretch (Multiple gutwrench suplexes) ** HIGH FLY FLOW (Split-legged frog splash) ** Swanton Bomb (High-angle senton bomb) - Used Rarely ** Diving double foot stomp ** Old Man Strength (Western lariat) ** Throwback (Chokeslam) ** Multiple suplex variations *** ChewiePlex (German) *** CHU CHU YEAH! (Dragon) *** Exploder *** Northern Lights *** Overhead belly to belly, sometimes from the second rope *** Bloodrush (Vertical) ** Spear ** Glock Lesnar (F-5) ** Sitout powerbomb, with theatrics ** I Don't Have A Name Yet (Flying knee strike) ** Protect Ya' Neck (Piledriver) ** Spinebuster ** Best in the Biz (Dropkick) ** Boston crab, sometimes single leg ** Diving leg drop - 2011 ** Diving, running or standing shoulder block **Multiple kick variations *** Drop *** Jumping high *** JESUS CHRIST, MY THIGH' (Roundhouse) - Used only once. *** Savate *** Spinning heel ** Now and Then, Here and Now (Running powerslam) * With JJ Grayson ** xxx (xxx) * With MaxiTrillian Scott ** xxx (xxx) * With xxx ** xxx'' (xxx) * '''Managers ** Zoe Pierce * Wrestlers managed ** Kim Ryu-Won ** MaxiTrillian Scott ** J.J Grayson ** Ana WH * Nicknames ** "Machine Gun Monogatari" ** "The Internet Darling in the FranXX" ** "The Guy Who Screams" ** "#TOPGUY" ** "Prince" ** "Hawkhart" * Entrance themes ** "The Only Thing I Know For Real (Abel's Sword Mix)" by Tyson Yen & Jamie Christopherson ** "I Want You Back" by Twice (used on the independent circuit) ** "Beware" by Death Grips (used as a member of Death to Strong Style) ** "Civilization (The Fucking Champs Remix) AugerMix" by Justice ** "Be The One" by PANDORA (feat. Beverly) ** "Top of the World (VIEWTIFUL Intro)" by Dumi Maraire and Edward Scott-Bleming ** "Sledgehammer (Live Intro)" by Peter Gabriel Championships and accomplishments * New York Wrestling Syndicate ** Prince of Brooklyn (1 time) External links *Twitter *Instagram Category:Wrestler Category:PS4 Category:Freelancer